


I won’t keep you waiting anymore

by ALCzysz17



Series: Smut Week 2018 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alluded Drug Use, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with an open-ended happy ending, Day 3: Drunk on You/Almost All the Way, Domestic disturbance, Dry Humping, F/M, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Kissing, Loveless Marriage (Ygritte/Jon), Modern Westeros, Sansa POV, Sansa in Uniform, Sansa is a Police Officer, Vaginal Fingering, hicky, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: Sansa is a police officer in Winterfell where she receives a call for a domestic disturbance at the home of Ygritte and Jon Snow. She reminisces about the man she's known her whole life and has been secretly in love with. Will there be hope for them though? Will Jon leave his loveless marriage? Or is the man she's loved for years not who she thinks he is?“Hello, Jon,” she greeted, her heart skipping a beat.“Hello, Sansa, hope I didn’t keep you waiting long,” he replied, eyeing her in her uniform before pocketing his hands awkwardly.“No, not at all,” she answered, hoping her cheeks weren’t flushing though she could feel the heat in them. Jon nodded, smiling as much as he could with his bruised cheek.“Good because I won’t keep you waiting anymore.”Day 3: Drunk on You and Almost all the way





	I won’t keep you waiting anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castalya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalya/gifts).



> So, the original idea for this prompt was completely different from what I wrote. Yesterday, I woke up in like a half awake/half asleep mood and I thought about what I would be writing for this prompt (Almost all the way) and I realized I didn't really like my original idea. Well as I dozed in and out, I ended up thinking up the idea of Sansa being a police officer and answering a domestic disturbance call from Ygritte on Jon and well...the rest is history!
> 
> Gifting this to: Castalya, because you always read my works and review with thoughtful words! You are very kind and I do hope you enjoy this story!! ^_~
> 
> Enjoy! ^_~

 

 

Sansa sighed when she got the call. One of the other officers in the area asked if she needed backup, but she declined politely; it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. She maneuvered her police car around a U-turn and headed back into the residential area of Winterfell, turning down her radio, so the static wouldn’t bother her as her mind went towards the call.

Code 415: disturbance of the peace.

Normally she’d have her partner, Samwell Tarly with her, but his wife was having a hard time with her second pregnancy, nearing the final month before birth and he was allowed leave to take care of her and their three-year-old son, Sam Jr. Sansa didn’t mind though, she could handle herself well enough and normally she wouldn’t take any of the harder cases that involved more physical exertion without a partner.

Her thoughts wandered towards the call. It was made by a neighbor upon one Ygritte Snow dispatch said, claiming there was shouting and the sound of glass breaking next-door. Dispatch stated there might be physical abuse going on in the house, possibly husband against wife. Sansa scoffed, she highly doubted that. Her husband was Jon Snow, a longtime family friend of hers and Robb’s best friend growing up. She and Jon practically knew each other when they were in diapers. He wasn’t one to be violent, especially not towards women. No, she was sure it was Ygritte stirring up trouble like she normally did.

Sansa sighed again as she braked at the stop light. There had been a time, long before now when she had graduated high school and was deciding on what she wanted to do with her life, that there had been a chance for her and Jon to be a thing. He had taken her to prom her senior year after her abusive boyfriend, Joffrey dumped her, and it was just magical. She could remember the way he looked at her in her dress, the dancing and laughing. Sansa had almost forgotten what it was like to be so happy and carefree, any of those emotions sucked from her being by Joffrey then when he dropped her off at home, they shared a kiss that ended the night so beautifully.

She had been scared though, pulled away when she should have pressed forward, but the year of dating Joffrey and his constant threats made her wary of boys and men, even one she’d known for years like Jon. They stayed amicable though and then Jon started seeing Ygritte Wild and Sansa made the mistake of dating Ramsay Bolton. Jon got serious in his relationship with Ygritte while Sansa got abused again and beaten to a pulp halfway into hers.

It was Robb and Jon that came for her that night, Robb holding her tightly to him as Jon beat Ramsay up the same way he had done her then held a knife to his throat, threatening to gut him like a fish if he ever came near her again. They took her to the hospital that night and Jon stayed with her, even claiming they were in a relationship when nurses tried to push him out. He’d been so tender with her and Sansa being drunk off morphine had kissed him and told him she shouldn’t have pushed him away.

Those next few days, Sansa was so sure things would change for them, that maybe something would happen. Ygritte didn’t allow it though and Jon was nothing if not honorable, so he stayed with her. Sansa got better, she took defense classes then surprised her family the following Thanksgiving during dinner that she applied to the police academy in White Harbor, wishing to never allow a man to take advantage of her and harm her again, and also wishing to help those in need. Though skeptical they still supported her including Jon.

Sansa stayed far away from relationships as she studied at the academy, focusing on her career over romance. Before she graduated, Jon came to visit her and broke the news. Ygritte was pregnant and demanded Jon put a ring on it. Sansa helped him pick out the ring, consoled him when he admitted he wasn’t ready for marriage and children then cried herself to sleep that night at the loss she felt once more for allowing such a good man like Jon Snow to slip through her fingers.

She graduated at top marks, head of her class. She found it mildly convenient that the day of her graduation was the same day Ygritte married Jon, forcing him to miss her graduation and her to miss his wedding. Aemon Snow came along not too soon after, Ygritte even let Sansa hold him in the hospital though there was little she could do with Jon and her family there, the only ones who had shown up. Even her and Arya were among the only ones who came to her baby shower with most of the things they needed on their baby registry.

Yet as the years went by, the less and less she saw of him including her entire family that had been like a second family for him. Robb was the only one to force his companionship upon Jon, not allowing Ygritte to cut him from Jon’s life as she seemed to try with everyone else.

And now Sansa was answering a disturbance call from them.

She pulled up on the curb to a small, one story house. It was in an okay neighborhood, but it was edging near the wrong side of it where all the crack heads and gang bangers lived. Sansa pursed her lips at the sight of the house in disarray. The siding was discolored, some falling off altogether with the grass looking dead in some spots while others needed mowing; badly. Some toys of Aemon’s littered the yard and Jon’s beat up pickup truck was in the drive with its chipped paint and rusted spots.

If Sansa remembered correctly, Jon was working construction right now, slowly working towards a medical degree in college. She could remember years ago how much he wanted to help people, care for them and find cures. His late mother’s death was his major motivation, but with Ygritte, he seemed to struggle greatly. She didn’t work from what she remembered, and clearly, she didn’t work at home either, Sansa concluded as she stepped out of the car.

The porch light was on and she noticed lighting in the living room, flashes of the tv through the drapes shielding onlookers from peeking inside. Sansa slowly approached the house, checking her gun was securely locked in the holster, she had her handcuffs on her though she hoped they would not be used, a baton, again hoping to not be used, and mace. She reached the door, peeked around the area to see that the house looked ready to fall apart, but then many of the houses here did too.

Sansa took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders then gave the hardwood door three knocks while calling out, “Police.”

She heard some movement in the room then the door swung open to reveal Ygritte Snow. She was wearing a loose tank top, pj bottoms and her short hair pulled back from her face. She had bags underneath her widely set apart eyes that narrowed upon seeing her. Sansa ran her eyes down Ygritte’s being, noting her clothes looked a bit dirty and the sign of needle bruises on her arms were alarming. Did Ygritte use? Sansa hoped not, Aemon was only five years old, he didn’t need to be around a druggie.

She hoped Jon wasn’t using too.

“Ygritte Snow,” Sansa greeted politely, offering a tight smile. Ygritte rolled her eyes, leaving the door open for her to enter as she sauntered over to the couch, ripped up and dirty looking to slouch upon it. “There was a disturbance call,” Sansa inquired as she entered the house, shutting the door behind her.

“Yeah, that bastard got drunk and hit me,” Ygritte croaked loudly, waving her hand outward. Sansa arched a brow, looking her over again.

“He hit you?” she questioned disbelievingly, the only bruises were the needle marks on her arms and usually when hitting was involved there’d be bruising on the face; she’d, unfortunately, would know best. Not to mention the call was for peace disturbance, not domestic abuse even if dispatch thought otherwise.

“Yep,” Ygritte answered, popping the ‘p’ annoyingly. “I just don’t bruise easily is all.” Sansa resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Where is your husband now?” Sansa continued, glancing about the house. She was right on her first assessment, Ygritte definitely didn’t do any housework at all. She was surprised the other woman wasn’t fat by how lazy she appeared, but then if she was using then she’d probably didn’t think much about food.

“Probably in the bedroom,” she shrugged, uncaring as her eyes focused on the tv in front of her, becoming distracted.

“Is Aemon-I mean your son here?” Sansa asked next, trying to keep things impersonal as much as possible.

Ygritte barely spared her a glance as she replied, “No, sent him to stay with his uncle Tormund. Thought to have a night of passion with that fucker, but instead, he mopes and drinks.” She hissed out ‘fucker’ again underneath her breath then completely zoned out on the television again.

Sansa sighed at the display of the woman before her. There was a time when Ygritte Wild was a woman to be feared and acknowledged, taking shit from no one and always standing her ground. Sansa had respected her as a strong woman once, but now she was a shadow of her former self and all she felt for the woman was pity.

She walked further into the house, turning the corner into the kitchen on the opposite side of the living room. There was trash erupting from the can, the aluminum flooring looked as though it was in dire need of a good washing and there was a pile of dishes in the sink with leftover food that stunk up the small room. Sansa opened the fridge, taking a peek inside to find beer bottles on the top shelf, half a gallon of milk, some leftover food in a container that looked like it was molding and little else but condiments that were useless on their own.

She hadn’t seen Aemon in almost a year now, she hoped the sweet little boy with his father’s curly dark hair and grey eyes was being fed well, maybe at his uncle Tormund’s? The giant red-headed man was the only good thing Jon got out of Ygritte. Tormund was a man set on the straight and narrow, he never did drugs only drank when in the company of others and was a social smoker as well. He was also compassionate and strong, working with Jon at the construction grounds and as Robb had stated, one of the leading forces in Jon continuing his education too.

Sansa wondered how Ygritte could become as she was with someone like Tormund as a friend, but then Ygritte didn’t like authority and being told what to do, even when it was for your own good. Closing the fridge, she turned around to stare down into the dark hall. Sansa flicked a light on to see better and walked through.

The bathroom looked alright, she searched for needles and such but found nothing but Aemon’s toys, thank goodness. The next door was Aemon’s room, small and painted blue, his bedroom had to be the cleanest room she encountered, and she wondered if that was Jon’s doing over Ygritte’s? Sansa searched his room as well, wanting to make sure her nephew wasn’t in close range to anything bad.

Once she was sure it was all clear, Sansa moved on to the last door that could only be the master bedroom. The door was cracked open and with a soft push, it creaked open wider. There she found Jon sitting on the bed, staring out the window with a beer bottle in one hand while the other was gripped into a fist on his thigh. The bedroom was messy as the rest of the house, she noted a closet and master bath, wishing to investigate further, knowing that there’d at least be one needle in that bathroom.

“Jon,” Sansa breathed out as she stepped into the bedroom. His shoulders tensed including his fisted hand then he turned to look at her with wide eyes and hanging mouth.

Stepping around the bed, she immediately noted the darken patch on his cheek, a bruise slowly forming and scratch marks on the inside of his arms that had bled and dried. Sansa pursed her lips together to keep the frown off her face though that didn’t stop the rage burning in her chest and gut. He hit her indeed, the only person that was hit was Jon. Clearly, Ygritte got pissed and attacked him, and Jon being who he was did nothing to defend himself from her attack. Sansa was so glad Aemon was not here to witness it, but then, had he witnessed other times? She feared the answer was ‘yes’.

“Sansa,” Jon breathed out softly, smiling briefly before wincing at the bruise on his cheek. She seated herself on the bed, a good foot between them as she gazed at him.

“Tell me what happened.” Jon shrugged, placing his beer at his lips to swallow a gulp.

“I’m sure Ygritte already told you exactly what happened,” he answered morosely, setting his beer down on the nightstand where it clacked at the impact. Sansa noted five more bottles on the ground.

“I did and now I want to hear your side because things don’t add up,” Sansa replied softly, folding her hands in her lap as she waited patiently for him to answer. Jon reached up to rub at his beard, sighing as his shoulders slouched.

“I got angry and hit her,” he said in such a rehearsed statement that she couldn’t help her scoff. Jon turned to her in confusion at her response.

“If you hit her then why do you have the bruise and cuts? If you hit her then why doesn’t she look like she’d been hit? Jon, you’re not a small man and Ygritte is a small woman, it doesn’t add up, try again.” Sansa crossed her arms over her chest, arching a brow in waiting.

“She don’t bruise easily,” he rehearsed once more though she could see the desperation in his eyes, the sorrow and loneliness. Her heart thumped in pain for him, stuck in this loveless, abusive marriage.

“Jon,” Sansa sighed and despite herself, reached over to place her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. “I can’t help you if you don’t let me in and tell me the truth.”

“What difference would it make, Sansa?” Jon spat angrily, shrugging off her hand as he directed his glare at the window once more.

“It’d make all the difference in the world, Jon. Aemon needs to grow in a loving environment, not where his parents fight, or his mother is using.” At the abrupt turn of his eyes back on her, she knew he had hoped she wouldn’t know. “Yes, you don’t think I didn’t notice the little needle bruises on her inner arms and elbows? She didn’t exactly hide them either. Jon, this is not a healthy situation, you and I know that.”

Jon just shook his head, he then leaned over to brace his head in his arms on his knees. “I don’t know what to do, Sansa. I tried reasoning with her, I’ve tried protecting Aemon from seeing her after she shoots up, but I can’t get her to stop. She’s using up all the money I make for her drugs, she’s not paying the house bills and I’m afraid Aemon’s gonna come back from kindergarten to find his mother dead on the couch.” His shoulders started to shake, and Sansa could do nothing but wrap her arms around him.

Sansa held him as he started to cry, mumbling how he couldn’t do this anymore, the work, the school, his horrible marriage. Sansa cradled his head on her shoulder, sweeping her hand up and down his back comfortingly as he spilled everything that was happening including using drinking as a crutch to deal with his stress. Her eyes watered but she held back her own tears, wishing she could have stopped all of this from happening had she only taken her chance all those years ago.

I can’t change the past, but I can make up for it now and in the future, Sansa reminded herself, pulling back from Jon to wipe the tears off his face.

“I’m going to come by in the morning with a warrant to search the house for drugs. Ygritte will get detained and sent to rehab, hopefully, that can help set everyone on a better path.” Jon immediately started to shake his head.

“It wouldn’t matter, she hardly ever does it here, she goes to the neighbors to shoot up then she comes home to lay down. You won’t find anything here,” Jon announced, causing a frown to come to her lips. “Plus, I don’t want to stay here tonight, she’ll try to make amends after you leave, and she’ll get angry if I don’t give her what she wants anyway.”

“Then I can take you both in, have her booked for domestic abuse and-Please Sansa, it’s alright, I’ll find a hotel tonight. Don’t worry yourself over me or Aemon.” Sansa grinded her teeth, staring into Jon’s dark grey eyes.

The tension in the air changed as she gazed into his eyes, Sansa tried ignoring it, trying her best to remain professional. Yet the way Jon looked at her like she was an angel sent from the heavens to save him, the way his hands felt as they moved off her shoulders to stroke down her back. Sansa would berate herself later for letting her emotions rule her, she’d berate ignoring her instincts that said he was a married man and clearly exhibiting abuse in his relationship and also drunk, meaning he was in no way able to consent with a clear and sound mind.

Yet there he was, kissing her like she was his lifeline. Sansa moaned into his mouth, molding her lips to his and swallowing up his own groan when her tongue plunged into his mouth to tangle with his. She devoured his mouth, starved of intimacy for so many years in fear of making a mistake on yet another man, still wallowing in pity and sorrow over losing the best man in her life.

The last man to touch her intimately was Ramsay and Jon had been the last one to kiss her too. Sansa groaned as Jon tugged at her waist, forcing her closer to him then his insistent tugging got her on his lap with her legs straddling his hips. She broke away for air, gasping breathlessly as he kissed down her cheek to her jaw, pressing wet kisses down the column of her neck while directing her to grind down on his harden erection.

“Damn, you’re so hot in your uniform,” Jon mumbled against her skin, dragging his teeth along her neck as she grinded harder and harder against him.

Sansa flushed at his words, becoming wetter between her thighs. She combed her fingers through his curly hair, thick and soft. Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip to keep her moans and whines inside, knowing that Ygritte was only some feet away in the living room. Jon seemed to not care anymore than she did, probably even more considering he seemed to intentionally do things to get her to moan, like licking a strip up her throat to her chin, kissing along her jawline to behind her ear where she was so sensitive then trailing down her neck once more to tug at her buttoned shirt where his mouth latched to the junction between her shoulder and neck. The hard suction of his mouth and digging of his teeth, Sansa knew there’d be a hickey there before she left.

Damn if that didn’t turn her on even more.

Her hands moved underneath his shirt, feeling up the planes of his strong muscular back. As Jon sucked on her skin, he swiftly unbuckled her belt then her pants, before she knew what he was doing, his hand was already slipping down past her pants and underwear. He moaned when all he felt was soft skin on her mound then his roughened fingers were slipping through her folds, another groan accented his sucking and Sansa could imagine it was from feeling how wet she was.

Jon fingered her folds, slipping two fingers down to press and dip into her cunt, all while he grinded his hard cock up into her. Sansa mumbled his name repeatedly, feeling him jolt up into her each time she said it. His fingers pressed deeper, feeling her soft inner muscles then he was jabbing them in and out at a fast pace. Sansa gasped, her nails digging into the skin of his back as heat and pressure built in her abdomen.

“That’s right, sweetheart, tighten those muscles around my fingers,” Jon said into her ear after unlatching from her skin. The patch where he had sucked, and bit was throbbing, and she’d have to use her good concealer to hide it when outside her uniform. “Impale yourself on my fingers, Sansa, pretend it’s my cock.”

Sansa clutched at him harder, whining softly in his ear as she obeyed his words, making herself bounce up and down on his fingers, meeting his thrusts at times and missing at others though it made no difference for her. Closer and closer her peak was coming. Jon removed his other hand from around her waist, dipping his fingers down in search of her clit and finding it so quickly. He pinched the swollen nub, rolling it between his index and middle finger. Sansa could barely catch her breath, dropping her face into his shoulder to muffle her moan.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Jon continued, licking along the edge of her ear before sucking her earlobe. “Gods, I’ve wanted you for so long. Imagined you spread out on my bed like a Thanksgiving feast all for me. Fuck, Sansa. I wish I had put Aemon inside you instead of Ygritte, it should have been you.” Sansa whined at his words, nearing the edge of her peak.

Mixed emotions welled inside her, guilt for this heinous sexual act with his wife only feet away, sorrow for the missed years of being in his loving embrace and loss for the fact that this might be the only time they have together. Tears of pleasure and sorrow leaked from her eyes as she drove herself harder against his fingers and cock. His two fingers locked tightly around her clit, putting hard and painful pressure against the poor bud while he stuffed her with a third finger, curling and caressing her inner walls.

Sansa peaked in shudders and quivers, her thighs shaking uncontrollably as Jon’s fingers continued their pleasurable assault on her nerves and cunt. He kept her clit trapped and stuffing her full with his fingers, resulting in another hard-peak only moments after her first with Jon groaning his release into her chest. His two fingers released her throbbing clit, slipping out to press against her lower back but his three fingers of his other hand were still buried inside her, her walls still fluttering and clenching around them.

She had never peaked like that before, never experienced an orgasm, or two quite so strongly by herself or otherwise. A tranquility of peace and quiet came over them, their breaths slowly evening out. Jon pulled her face from his shoulder, gazing lovingly into her eyes before pressing a loving kiss to her lips.

This kiss was different from the first, sweet and loving, a mere press of wet lips together. Sansa realized it was the same kiss he gave her on the night of her prom and the same kiss he gave her in that hospital bed too. She pulled back only an inch, her nose nuzzling sweetly against his as she said, “I love you, Jon Snow. I wish I had said that so many years earlier.”

Jon sighed, nuzzling her nose this time with wet eyes. “I’ve loved you for almost as long as I’ve known you, Sansa Stark. I wish I had said that so many years earlier too.”

Sansa embraced him, hiding her face to keep Jon from seeing her sorrowful tears though she was sure he knew she was crying by the wet stain she left on his shirt. Eventually, they separated. She couldn’t help her moan when he slid his fingers out of her cunt, or the next one when he obscenely sucked on his fingers while watching her situate herself. She eyed the darkened stain on his pants, wishing they had gone all the way, wishing she could feel his cock inside her.

She watched him get settled, finish the last of his beer but there was no tension in his body, he was utterly relaxed now.

“I want to help you, Jon, but I need you to tell me everything. Not tonight, but tomorrow morning, come to the station and let us help you and Ygritte and Aemon.” Sansa moved to her knees, placing her hands on his knees as she gazed up into his eyes. “Don’t shut me out, don’t try and hope this will fix itself eventually, you know it won’t. Let me help you like you have always helped me, please.”

Jon reached out to cup her cheek, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone. “You are too good, you know that,” Jon stated softly then sighed, closing his eyes before opening them with a sudden resolve in them. “Alright, first thing in the morning I’ll be at the station.” He nodded firmly, his plush and swollen lips lifting in a sweet smile.

“Good, I’ll be waiting for you,” Sansa said brightly, her heart feeling light and hopeful.

“I won’t keep you waiting for long, not again.” They shared another sweet kiss, one she hoped would not be the last for a very, very long time.

Sansa still checked the master bath and true as Jon said, there wasn’t a needle to be found. He watched her leave, affirming that he’d find a hotel for the night and be at the station in the morning. Her thoughts ran through by what happened and the possible future ahead of them. For once she felt immense hope, something she hadn’t felt in a very long time.

“You can’t have him, you know.” Sansa clenched her teeth to keep from saying something she’d regret later. Ygritte was drinking a beer, slouched practically in the same place Sansa had left her twenty minutes earlier. “He may love you, Sansa, but you can’t have him. He put a baby in me, he married me, and he won’t leave me, not even for you,” she stated angrily, swallowing a gulp of her beer while glaring at Sansa over the rim of the bottle.

“Do you love him, Ygritte?” Sansa asked instead of the many retorts her tongue wished to unleash upon the woman. She arched a brow, scoffing at her question.

“What sorta fucking question is that? Of course, I fucking love him, bitch and he loves me.”

“And you love your son, Aemon?” she continued to question, ignoring Ygritte’s profanity and name calling, Sansa was above that.

“No, I just make sure he has clothes on his back and food in his belly for shits and giggles. Ya know, you’re a shit cop, but don’t worry, Sansa, I hear there’s plenty of openings for being a whore down the road. I can give you the address if you like,” Ygritte said with a deep chuckle, finding herself mighty funny. Sansa ignored that too.

“No, thank you. I only ask because if you truly cared for them then you would get clean, you would get a job and keep your home in shape, you would find a way to move out of this neighborhood and away from temptation. If you love them, Ygritte then go to rehab and get clean,” Sansa said softly, stressing the importance though she could immediately tell her words of wisdom fell on deaf ears.

Ygritte glared heatedly at her, her fingers clutched so tightly around her beer bottle that Sansa feared it’d crack and shatter. “That’s fucking rich coming from you. You don’t think I don’t know what went on back there? You don’t think I didn’t watch as my husband fucked you with his fingers? I did, and you can take your ‘advice’ and shove it up your used cunt for all I care. He won’t leave me, and you can’t have him, Sansa, so fuck off.” Ygritte finished with a wave of her middle finger.

Sansa could admit she felt a hint of shame at what she’d done, but any guilt she felt towards fooling around with Ygritte’s husband went out the door at her attitude, the only guilt that remained was towards doing such a thing while on duty as she was. Sansa merely nodded her head and departed from the home. She got into her squad car, radioing in to state everything was under control and as she started the engine, she heard a door slam shut. She turned to see Jon walking over to his truck, shutting himself inside, but not starting the car.

She thought about waiting, fearing he’d leave and drive drunk when her phone went off with a text. Sansa picked it up to see a familiar name with the words, ‘I’ll sleep off the alcohol in my truck. See you in the morning, sweetheart’. Sighing in relief, she put her car into drive and left the residential area, watching in her rearview mirror as Jon’s truck and house grew smaller and smaller.

By the time she got off duty, it was nearing midnight, Sansa showered to reveal the tension in her muscles. She looked over the large blueish hickey on her shoulder, her heart skipped a beat at the sight and heat tingled down her nerves as she remembered how she got it. That was probably the only bruise she’ll ever like to see on her body, Sansa mused, giving it a light stroke of her fingers. With a yawn she walked out of her bathroom, practically collapsing on her bed then falling into a dream filled slumber. Her dreams were filled with nothing but Jon and when she woke up early that morning, his name was on her lips.

At the station, she was nothing but nerves, reading through paperwork, assisting veteran officers with typing in reports and such. Her eyes though kept glancing over to the front desk, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jon there. It was only seven in the morning, Sansa reminded herself, but as the hour passed to eight then nine, she started to worry that maybe Ygritte was right. Maybe he wasn’t going to leave her, maybe he was nothing but saying drunken words.

Drunk on beer and drunk on her.

Sansa sighed, her heart aching painfully. She excused herself to the restroom, taking a moment to collect herself. She went back and forth about if she should text him, or maybe call, or maybe she should just let it go? Maybe they weren’t meant to be? The hopeless romantic in her cried in devastation at the thought while the hardened cop in her told her to set aside her feelings and do her duty, she’d have time to cry over the loss of Jon Snow once she was home.

Captain Mormont pulled her aside, asking her to look into something for him then asked her to hand over some papers to the front. Sansa nodded, smiling at the large old man before the smile slipped from her lips as she headed to the front. She handed off the paperwork, peering down at her own and wondering if maybe Grenn would ride second with her when she felt heated eyes on her being. Sansa looked up, stifling a gasp as she was greeted by the sight of Jon Snow, dressed in his yellowed construction pants and grey shirt with the company logo on the right breast pocket.

Sansa couldn’t keep the smile from appearing on her lips as she took him in. His cheek still looked bad, worse actually, she could tell he hadn’t iced it, but then that probably would make the case for domestic abuse better for him. There was a woman talking to Pyp at the front desk, so Sansa stepped around to greet him in the open center.

“Hello, Jon,” she greeted, her heart skipping a beat.

“Hello, Sansa, hope I didn’t keep you waiting long,” he replied, eyeing her in her uniform before pocketing his hands awkwardly.

“No, not at all,” she answered, hoping her cheeks weren’t flushing though she could feel the heat in them. Jon nodded, smiling as much as he could with his bruised cheek.

“Good because I won’t keep you waiting anymore.”

His words made her breathless and his softened gaze made her want to embrace him but she held back. Instead, she walked him to Pyp and helped him start his claim, and if she brushed her fingers against his beneath the counter, well then no one would know. Nor would they know if he happened to catch her caressing fingers, lacing them with his and giving her hand a squeeze.

_I won’t keep you waiting anymore…_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may or may not come back to this at a later date. Possibly a connecting oneshot or so, I dunno, but I do like the premise of the story and I think there's tons of room for more too! Let me know if that's something y'all are interested in seeing! I remember waking up and thinking, damn, Sansa becoming an officer after two abusive relationships, it just had to be done. I wrote this story in like three hours, nonstop typing (to the point my fingers hurt) and I just couldn't wait for y'all to see it! Anywho, let me know whatcha think!? ^_~


End file.
